


100 Ways to Say "I Love You"

by Nimikkyu



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Living AU, M/M, One-Shots, chosen family, might hint at some later, no ghosts here, not a whole lot of plot yet, sometimes probably, they're absolutely alive, they're just snippets of their lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimikkyu/pseuds/Nimikkyu
Summary: There's more than just one way to tell or show someone that you love them, and love comes in all kind of shapes and sizes. Julie and her friends - her family - just happen to tell each other "I love you" a lot.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina, Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	1. We'll Drive You to the Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> hello lovelies ~  
> before we get into the very first chapter, I’d like to make a few things clear, as this fic will be set in an alternate universe. this way you know what you can expect as things continue!  
> \- The boys (Reggie, Luke, Alex and Willie) aren’t ghosts; they’re still alive;  
> \- That said, Reggie, Luke and Alex are already friends with Julie, but they haven’t yet formed Julie and the Phantoms;  
> \- I will be sticking to canon relationships (e.g. Luke x Julie, Willie x Alex);  
> \- This fic will consist of small snippets of their story together, and will all be in chronological order.  
> \- POVs may vary in individual chapters, depending on who I center the prompt around!  
> if you’re still interested and are going to read on, thank you so much for giving this fic a chance! I’m hoping to have weekly updates, potentially on Tuesdays.

The day was supposed to go like this:

Julie Molina would wake up at around eight in the morning, which she absolutely considered to be way too early for a weekend. Though it wasn’t as if she didn’t have plenty of things to look forward to that day, so the idea of an early morning didn’t bother her as much as it would normally.

Thirty minutes later, breakfast would be served. To make up for the early morning even more, her mom had promised her waffles with homemade whipped cream. None of the Molinas could say no to that in their right mind.

After breakfast, Julie would pack her bag with homework and books she needed for studying. Then she’d shower, get dressed and leave her home to be at her best friend Flynn’s house by ten. They promised each other that this time around, they’d really spend time doing their work for school – no shenanigans. They both already kind of knew that was going to be a lie, but they remained hopeful either way.

At around noon, Flynn’s mom was going to prepare them lunch. With her cooking skills it didn’t even really matter what she would be making – it was bound to be good. Julie had always wondered how Flynn was even related to her, because Flynn herself was an absolute disaster in the kitchen. She was way more into business, like her dad, but the difference was amusing nonetheless.

After lunch, the girls had more time studying planned for themselves, before going back to Julie’s house at around four. They’d have a movie marathon waiting for them there – with pizza.

Overall, it was supposed to be a fun and productive Saturday, December 7th.

Their plans were cut off before they’d reached lunch.

Rather than paying attention to the history books and notes that were scattered on the floor, the girls had settled themselves on top of Flynn’s bed. Like expected, they weren’t really studying.

Flynn had insisted that Julie’s white sneakers needed a glow up. They were old, and the amount of wear on it was starting to be rather noticeable. Somehow, the girl had convinced Julie that the best way to go about the make-over was to draw on them with sharpies. “Imagine how colorful they’re going to be! They’d be completely representative of you!”

So, Flynn had taken the left shoe (because she knew Julie like the back of her hand), whereas Julie had taken the right, and they let whatever creative inspiration they had influence their doodling - their homework long forgotten.

The white shoes were getting covered in flowers, rainbows, stars, butterflies, microphones and music notes in an arrangement of colors that would stand out with any outfit. Julie just barely finished a doodle of a red dahlia when her phone rang, the word Dad bright and clear on the screen. She answered the call with a smile, red marker still moving to cover up some white spots in her drawing. “Hey dad, what’s up?”

Flynn didn’t look up. After all, it wasn’t abnormal for Julie to receive a call from her dad, so she happily continued drawing a few stars across her self-proclaimed masterpiece.

She didn’t think that she’d ever physically felt the mood in a room drop.

“What?”

Flynn suddenly looked up, the pained tone in Julie’s voice making her heart sink in her chest. The matching shocked and distraught expression on her face felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. She swore she could feel her heart break purely because of how absolutely crushed Julie looked at that moment, and she quietly cursed whatever it was that made her feel that way.

“Yeah. I’ll get there. Love you.” Were the only words that left Julie’s mouth before she dropped the phone from her hands. She sat frozen for a little while, though her face gave away that she was fighting a whole bunch of internal battles at once. Her eyes were looking around the bed covers as if they held the answers to whatever questions were floating through her mind – she just needed to _find them_ – before her gaze settled on Flynn.

The moment her vision focused on her best friend’s concerned face a sob escaped her throat, and then there was no stopping whatever came next. Tears started falling, no matter how much Julie tried to stop them. Her hands shaking, lips trembling.

“Jules?” Flynn spoke carefully and quietly, reaching for her friend’s shaking hands so she could hold them tight. “Jules, what happened?”

It took a while before Julie found the words she needed to explain what was going on, and Flynn waited patiently for her to get there. Whatever thoughts were going through her mind before, they’d disappeared after Flynn’s question. Now her mind was just blank, and for some reason it was incredibly difficult to find a way to express what she needed to. She didn’t even really want to say it out loud. It was going to hurt too much, it would make it so real. Maybe she’d been dreaming. Could it be a dream? A nightmare?

Flynn squeezed her hands as a sign of support, and it was as if that gave her mind the power to function again – a sudden surge or electricity.

Julie was frantic when she finally spoke, like suddenly her options overwhelmed her. “My dad – He - M-My mom. She’s had a – She’s in the hospital, Flynn, she – I-I need to go.” Julie’s gaze was still on Flynn, and she watched as her expression grew even sadder, but also more alert. How awful it was to see her friend like that. How awful all of this was. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

Julie pulled her hands free and started to shakily and hastily packing her bag, but before she could even think about walking through the door, Flynn spoke up. “We’ll drive you to the hospital.”

“You don’t have to, I can take the bus, I – “

Flynn was already getting off the bed. “You _know_ my mom won’t mind.”

Julie stared at her for just a second, face wet with tears. She looked like she was about to protest again, but cleverly seemed to decide not to and instead just nodded. They both knew Flynn was going to win that argument, even if Julie’s world hadn’t just been flipped upside down.

Flynn took her hand again and pulled her downstairs, refusing to let go. She didn’t comment on the tight grip that was kind of hurting, because it simply didn’t matter.

Julie wouldn’t let go either. Flynn’s hand was the only thing right now that grounded her.

The assumption that getting a drive to the hospital would be absolutely no problem was correct. Julie and Flynn had been friends since they were little – they were basically sisters. Julie had a second home with Flynn’s family, as did Flynn with hers. Through thick and thin.

Even during the drive there the girls didn’t let go of their linked hands. They’d both settled in the backseat, where Julie was desperately trying to keep herself together. Flynn wanted to tell her that it was okay to let herself be vulnerable, and that she had every right to feel the things that she did at that moment. But she genuinely just couldn’t find the words for expressing those feelings, so instead she tried to be the best quiet support that she could be.

And right then, that was more than Julie could really ask for.


	2. We're Here for You

They all received the message at the same time. It was a horrifying reminder of how fragile life was, and how easily things could be cut short.

A couple of weeks ago, Rose Molina had been given a few months to live. Months. That meant there was still some time left. Time for the Molinas to take that family trip that they kept postponing over and over again. Time for Carlos to cherish the lullabies his mother would sing to him every night before bed – even if it had to be through the phone. Time for Ray to have some opportunities to take pictures so they could look back at these moments forever. Time for Julie to find the words she wanted to say to her mom; ones she couldn’t quite seem to get right.

The family trip didn’t happen. Carlos had sleepless nights because of the lack of a lullaby. Ray got to take fewer pictures than he would’ve liked. Julie never got to say the words that she truly wanted to say.

They’d been promised months, but had been given three weeks.

It was _so_ unfair.

While waiting for his bus, Alex was the first one to read the message.

His phone had always been a clutch to ease whatever anxiety or discomfort he was experiencing. It helped him pass time and avoid social interactions he didn’t feel like having. It was strangely comforting to check for notifications he didn’t really have and to look at gifs of animals being dumb. By default, this meant that he was usually the first one to spot a notification when one appeared. It was from the group chat he shared with his closest friends. Where he expected to chuckle at a funny picture, or be vaguely confused at a weird fact Reggie shared, he instead felt his heart drop. It was from Flynn.

_Julie’s mom passed away._

Time seemed to freeze.

Alex wasn’t entirely sure what he was supposed to do at that moment, his mind numb and unable to think of anything to say. The only thing he could manage at that moment was to stare at his screen, re-reading the sentence in the hope that maybe he just read it wrong. He only vaguely noticed the bus he’d been waiting for drive by. It didn’t matter.

Luke started typing, and Alex still hadn’t moved.

_fuck._

As gracious as always, but Alex thought it a fitting response.

_where are you?_

One minute passed.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

_Taking Jules home. Come by if you can._

Alex put his phone in his pocket and started walking. The Molina home wasn’t far from where he was. He could’ve already been here hadn’t he frozen on the spot, so naturally he was the first one to arrive.

The car in the driveway was a telltale sign that they’d already made it home, which likely meant that they were already on their way when Flynn answered Luke. Though rather than ringing the doorbell, Alex made his way to the garage.

Well, studio.

According to what Julie had told him, her mother had claimed the space the moment that they got the deal on the house. She’d always been big with music, and it was the only place that could comfortably fit the amount of instruments that she had; and even then there was still enough space for a couch. Just in general, it was a comforting space. A place for creativity, and sharing, and Julie’s mom had even been generous enough to lend the space to Alex, Luke and Reggie so they could work on their own music. Being trusted friends of Julie’s and familiar faces to the Molina family, they’d even each been given a key to the studio after a while. It wasn’t a secret that home life wasn’t great for either three of them, and the studio had been lent to them as a place of comfort. Something to call home.

Because of the comfort that the studio brought to all of them – including Julie – Alex was almost certain he’d find her there. She spent a lot of time there with her mom.

He was right.

Peeking through the small windows of the garage door, he saw both Julie and Flynn sitting on the couch, Julie’s head on Flynn’s shoulder. When he carefully opened the door, they both looked at him, and he noticed that Julie had stopped crying - until she spotted him. As if the worry on his face brought back the tears. Another reminder that this was real.

She looked like she needed a hug now more than ever, so he sat down on the other side of her and held her close. “Julie,” he started, quietly. His mouth felt dry. He wasn’t sure how to go about this. “I’m _so_ sorry.”

The words felt a little weird to say – as if he was apologizing for something. In a way he was, he guessed. He was sorry that life put her through this. He was sorry for her loss. He was sorry for all the aftermath that she’d still have to deal with. Sorry for all the hours of grief that her and her family were going to have to withstand. Sorry for all the times she’d be excited to show her mom something before realizing she couldn’t. He meant all of it, but it was too much to say so instead he hoped that those three words would do the trick.

It took another five minutes before Luke and Reggie all but barged in, looking distraught and worried and breathing heavily as if they’d been running. Both Alex and Flynn moved off the couch to give them the room to give her their share of hugs and comfort. Nobody really said anything because there was no word in the English dictionary that could make things better right now, and the silence still hung in the air when Julie’s dad and Carlos appeared in the doorway.

Despite the new faces in the room, the silence remained. The Molinas now moved to huddle close together on the couch – replacing Luke and Reggie – with everyone else feeling desperate to try and help. Alex felt there were words that needed to be said, so he broke the silence.

“If _any_ of you need anything at all,” he spoke, all attention now on him. “We’re here for you.”

He was almost thankful that Luke followed up on his words. Maybe he wasn’t the only one feeling like the silence was too discomforting. “Yeah, seriously. We’ll do anything we can. We know how hard this must be.”

Julie showed the smallest hint of a smile, but it was her dad who spoke. “Thank you.”

They stayed there for a few hours. Every so often a memory was shared, or a funny story like that one time Julie and her mom had had an argument about hanging chairs on the ceiling. Her mother had won, and Julie was still scared one of them would fall someday.

Alex and Flynn were the ones who made sure they all got fed around dinner time. They ordered several pizzas to accommodate to everyone’s preferences.

The day ended with all of them somehow falling asleep inside the studio, mostly because nobody wanted to leave. It would be like another goodbye they weren’t ready for yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise there will be happier stories at some point <3


End file.
